World of Mianite
by Emfia
Summary: The world of Mianite is ruled by gods leading to a person needing to chose a side to survive. However the gods always have their tricks, which one girl in the past and a archaeologist in the present slowly uncover.
1. Mistakes to be forgotten

**I do not own the world of Mianite. All rights about the world of Mianite go to Tom (SyndicateProject) and Tucker ((Jerichoo) I don't know his youtube name). However some ideas and theories in this story are created by myself and are not mentioned in the world of Mianite official Wiki.**

**In all case this story will continue for as long as the Mianite series lasts or till the death of my OC.**

* * *

_Mistakes to be forgotten_

_I am fearfully and wonderfully made. Islam 139:14_

Somewhere hidden in the wide extending world was a room. This room was to amazing for man to imagine, however it was a palace, a throne room of a god. Within this room were three gods, two clearly on a unsteady path.

A god surrounded by light, his skin pale and he dressed in the clothes much like the Earthen Classical god known as Zeus or Jupiter. He stood, his crown on his throne, and focused his soft white eyes on his brother.

The god, the white eyes focused on, was surrounded by fire, his skin as red as hell. He wore clothes as dark as void, his appearance was too much like the Earthen stereotypical Devil. He focused his wicked black eyes on his brother.

"You know we must not mingle with mortals as you have done," the white god sighed.

"Rich coming from you, Mianite!" exclaimed the red god.

"Do not go there, Dianite," warned the king of the overworld, Mianite.

"I will when I'm not the first to do such a crime in your eyes, brother," Spat the king of the Nether, Dianite, "You made something fearful, not wonderful too."

Mianite sighed deeply. He was nothing like his father, the first god, Decanite. He then glanced at Ianite the grey god of neutrality.

"Ianite can you say something? Mianite asked. Ianite looked at his elder brother then his younger with blank grey eyes. He scratched his chin in thought. "See what happens," Ianite shrugged, "killing either will cause war and I feel there is no need for another war when little is left."

Dianite rolled his eyes, while Mianite nodded.

"Fair," Mianite said, "we will never discuss our mistake and we will do nothing to it."

"Yeah, whatever," growled Dianite, who turned to walk away, " we will not speak of this."

With that Dianite vanished in a flash of red. However Mianite sat upon his throne and returned his crown to his head. He spread his arms turning the floor clear like a window. He looked down at a large island and started to move his pieces.

* * *

**I do apologize to those from my other stories, but I do have intentions this weekend to do some updates to the story trilogy either a) new chapter on New Beginning, b) Return of the first story in the trilogy or c) both.**

**Also for World of Mianite fanfictions I will create a community so that those that write the very rare fanfictions about it will become easier to find.**

**Hope you enjoy and also cookies (::) (::)**


	2. Welcome to Mianite

_Welcome to Mianite_

_"__We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." (JKRowling)_

"Hey Tucker, Sparklez, we have new person," shouted a man, whose skin was infected green and wore a black suit. He was followed by two others; one wore a red cap over his black hair, white t-shirt, blue jacket and jeans. The other also had black hair, but was fairly tanned and wore a casual black suit and red sunglasses.

A girl stood up and looked at the three heading her direction, with dark coloured eyes. She had red hair and fair skin. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

The first to talk looked at her as his friends caught up.

"Welcome to Mianite!" happily cried the man in the red cap, "I'm Tucker."

"Hi, my names Fia," the girl smiled.

"Afternoon then Fia, I'll be Tom, the most handsome person on this island, and Mr silent here is Sparklez, or Captain Sparklez, or Sparkly pants, or Jordan, or…"

"Thanks Tom," laughed the man in the red sunglasses, smiling at Fia with a crooked smile, "really you can call me either Sparklez or Jordan." Fia made no comment as she giggled at the strange trio.

"Anyhow, how did you get here Fia?" Tucker asked, "Me and Tom have been here since day one, so I've kind of forgot, while Sparklez here arrived by raft, from when his old home was destroyed on the mainland."

Fia looked behind herself at the ocean then back at the three. "I got lost at sea and ended up here, my boat turned to drift wood," Fia answered.

"Well, Maybe the Fates will be able to write all of your arrival, but for now I vote Sparklez to give you a tour," Tom grinned. Sparklez looked at Tom astonished. "Wait, what!" he exclaimed.

"Seconded," Tucker laughed, "The last person to arrive on this island shows the newbie around."

"That's not fair," Sparklez cried as Tucker and Tom ran in laughter, "My house…"

"Looks better in orange," Tucker shouted before he and Tom vanished.

Sparklez sighed and turned to face Fia.

"Nice friends you got there," Fia said."

"Yeah, I guess," Sparklez shrugged, "I'll give you the worst tour of all time, shall I?"

"Please."

* * *

Sparklez lead Fia to the centre of all activities in the world of Mianite. He explained about the priests castle, which had the portal to the Dire, enchanting table and of course the priest, Declan and his apprentice, Champwan. He also showed Fia the community farm and livestock, Fia of course took some potatoes and replanted them. Finally he showed her the homes of Tom and Tucker.

First was Toms. They crossed a bridge that seemed to be upside down, the floor a mix of Ice and wood. Jordan walked through the door, which snapped shut in front of Fia. Annoyed with the door slamming in her face she pulled the door roughly open and entered the home of Tom, Jordan did a quick tour of the bottom floor, then lead her up to the indoor park.

The indoor park was massive, it had a single pen for animals, which it was oddly filled with cakes. It also had five doors leading off it. One lead into a portal, while the rest all lead to rooms full of crops. Fia looked out of a large oval window, which over looked the bridge into the home inside the mountain.

"What's up upstairs?" Fia asked Sparklez as she walked, towards the third staircase in the property.

"Absolutely nothing," stated a voice. Fia spun around and saw Tom walking up the stairs.

"Sparklez, why you in my house?" Tom asked, once he reached the pair. Sparklez grinned innocently. "I was giving Fia a tour then I'm giving her a tour of Tuckers in a minute," Sparklez answered, with a wink.

"What are you plotting?" Fia questioned. Sparklez and Tom looked at her in some amount of confusion.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Tom smiled, grapping Fia's wrist, "To Tuckers!"

* * *

After been dragged up another ice and wood mixed way of reaching a house, this time a staircase. Fia managed to get her wrist out of Tom's green hands. Tucker stood in front of his home, leaning against the doorway into his home, a blue diamond sword, which sparkled and glowed purple, in his hand.

He smiled at Tom, Sparklez and Fia, but didn't move from his spot.

Tucker's home was made of white quartz and dark spruce wood. It was two floors high, but this building was just a simple rectangular box in shape.

"Simple, but cool," Fia smiled at Tucker.

"Well, tell me what side you're on then you might get a chance to go inside," Tucker said, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Fia blinked then glanced at Sparklez and Tom. Both of which looked like they had forgotten something.

"Sorry, should of said," Tom laughed, "There are god's that you must decide on joining. There's Mianite the god of goodness and the overall king of the world of Mianite. There is also Dianite the god of…"

"Evil," Fia said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tom said with a wicked smile.

"Don't forget Ianite!" Sparklez exclaimed, "He's for those who can go to both sides, but are neutral otherwise."

"Do I have to pick a side?" Fia said. The three nodded. Sparklez had a smile as if to suggest he had won something. "Well, who's on whose side?" Fia asked, sitting up on Tuckers fence, which he was building.

"Well, I'm Mianite's Champion," Tucker answered, "With me is Sonja and the Priest, Declan and his bitch Champwan. Hopefully you'll meet Sonja soon."

"I'm Dianites epic champion," Tom smirked with triumph, "If I'm right Adam or Nannerman, Tony and Josh."

"Which leaves me and Hecz as followers of Ianite," Sparklez said with a smile.

Fia looked away in thought, staring at the setting sun, which was burning the horizon and the ocean in the distance.

"Dianite," she nodded looking back at the three, "I chose Dianite."

Tucker walked into his house and blocked the door, while Tom jumped with joy.

"Yes," Tom cried in joy, "she fell for my charms."

"Sorry, green boy, but that isn't the case," Fia smirked as she stood.

"Well, there's one more thing to do," Tom said with a shrug, "Sparklez."

"Yeah, follow me Fia," Sarklez said in a bland tone.

He led her to the cliff that over looked most of the main area of the land of mianite. Fia could see the tree covered world, with its grey pits and dirt, another two houses were located in the distance, another one on a mountain and one overlooking the ocean.

"Welcome to the world of Mianite," Sparklez said. He moved suddenly ready to push Fia off the cliff…

**And Cliffhanger. This is the first chapter of the characters adventure in the past, but so your aware, every odd numbered chapter is either set in present day with the archaeologist, who for all I care can be you the reader or with the god's of Mianite. that will make all even number chapters to be the adventures of Fia in the past.**

**Hope you enjoyed. so please review and have some Cookies (::) (::)**


	3. Journal Entry 1

_Site in the shadow of a mountain_

_02/07/2014_

We have started on a new dig site between the possible homes of Jericho Tucker and Captain J M Sparklez. This dig may prove the correct locate of the home of Captain J M Sparklez as the description of the house says it overlooks the ocean, which the dig site does. However it could also be Jericho Tucker's, due to at the dig site on top of the mountain there have been evidence for multiple houses being built there over a short period of time, but hopefully the library will give some light on what the building is that belongs here.

We have also found confirmation of the end of Tom Syndicate Cassell as a body has been discover in the fallen mountain, with a blue diamond that had the name Tom Syndicate Cassell carved into it. With this information we can guess where the temple of Dianite was, but sadly we are still yet to discover the how the many others that lived here have died.

We'll continue on our search and maybe find something old in the recently dug up earth, which will let us understand what actually is locate at the new dig site, before the researchers beat us to it.

**Archaeologists entry from present day as I explained in the last chapter. Hopefully it's alright, but i may see myself editing this chapter personally.**

**Next three chapters will be next week.**

**Review and eat Cookies (::) (::)**


	4. Pranks and Mining part 1

_Pranks and Mining_

_Pranks just like mining are long and tedious missions_

It was morning and Sparklez dug through his chest, while Fia sat on his mismatch staircase. She glared at him for his attempted act of pushing her off the cliff. Sparklez looked up, adjusting his glasses. He held a bag in his hand. Fia stood up and smiled at him, her dark eyes still containing a dangerous look.

"Repayment for me trying to push you off the cliff and failing, plus you saving my life after my failure," Sparklez said, handing Fia the bag.

"Thanks."

"I am sorry, but it's just a tradition," Sparklez murmured.

"Trying to kill people is a tradition? I thought you didn't do anything evil or anything good."

"There was a pool of water at the bottom of the cliff," Sparklez pointed out, "Plus Ianite does do both evil and good."

Fia rolled her eyes and picked up her talker from the stairs, before leaving.

Fia wondered along the distance between Tucker's mountain house and Sparklez' seaside party house. She eventually found herself a spot in the long shadow of Tucker's mountain, which was caused by the setting sun.

Digging through her bag, she found the few blocks of both wood and cobblestone and began to place them down. She changed the wood into planks of ghastly orange and a crafting table. Placing her talker, that Tom had given her so that they all communicate all across the world of Mianite, on a spare block of wood.

The talker was a smart piece of technology, created from using Redstone gold and iron. It never loss power as Redstone had a natural reusable energy inside itself. the rest was mainly decoration.

Fia began to build a small hut like building, using the cobblestone for the rim of the building and wood to fill in the gaps. When she finished she was just staring at a three by three by three box, which she entered.

With the few items she had left, she created a furnace, crafting table and sticks. Fia then exited her small home and began to find a tree to punch down

"Hey, Fia!" called a voice. Fia looked out her window she had made. Quickly she slammed shut the chest she had made, picking up her wooden pickaxe and sword, before opening the door.

"Hey Sparklez," she smiled, "what you want?"

"You to come mining with me," Sparklez replied looking through the window of her hut, he then glanced at Fia, "I bet you weren't going to go mining anyways."

"I… I wanted to make a plan for my house, rather than just living in this hut I created," Fia stated. Sparklez grinned broadly. "Oh well whatever floats your boat, don't blame me for when Tucker or Tom try killing you because you're so poorly equipped."

Sparklez turned to leave, casually swinging iron sword as he wandered away from the wood and stone hut.

"Fine!" Fia shouted. Sparklez stopped with a smirk, which Fia couldn't see, on his face. "I'll join you."

"Great," Sparklez said happily, he didn't turn around to face her, "meet me at the priest's house, tomorrow."

With that Sparklez left, while Fia returned to the inside of her hut.

Fia sat on the steps into the priest's fort like home, her wooden sword against the wall that she rested her head on. She stared in the direction of the climbing sun removing all traces of sleep from her eyes, however she still yawned heavily as her eyes threatened to close.

"Morning, Fi," said a joyful voice. Using to shadow her eyes, Fia looked up at the speaker. "Hey Tom," Fia yawned.

"What you up to?" Tom asked her as he jumped up the steps.

"Going mining with Sparklez," Fia replied wearily, "You?"

"I'm going on adventure!" Tom answered with a smile.

"Ergh, it's too early to be so happy," Fia groaned. Tom crossed his green arms, Fia just yawned again. "Well, won't offer you to come with me," Tom said, looking away his nose in the air, "We could of gone on this adventure, saying it was a part of your induction to the side of Dianite."

Tom walked off. Fia quickly, but unsteadily got to her feet. She shouted her apology, but Tom just vanished into the nether. Fia sighed then slowly turned around to see Sparklez walking up to the priest's house, a seemingly forced bounce in his step.

"Hey Sparklez," Fia grinned, picking up her sword before shortening the distance between them.

"Hello Fia. Did I just see Tom then?" Fia nodded her replied to Sparklez question and then told him that Tom had gone on an adventure. Sparklez was a tad confused and explained to Fia Tucker and Sonja was planning an adventure too.

"Come on lets go anyways, but first I need to stop at Sonja's," Sparklez smiled, leading the way.

They arrived at Sonja's not a single person was there. Sparklez entered, Fia simply watched from outside as Sparklez looped around the glass cage in the centre of the room.

Inside the glass cage was a snowman with a pumpkin on his head, letters spelling "Boris" carved into the back of the Pumpkin.

"What are you doing to Boris?" Fia asked as Sparklez broke into the cage.

"I'm not going to hurt Boris," Sparklez said innocently as he began to mine the floor out from below Boris. Fia giggled quietly as she entered the home of Sonja.

The house itself was mainly consisting of one room, which looked out to a large dessert and to the area most people lived, due to the large glass wall. A large number of chests and furnaces, sat against the stone wall, which also had on door on.

"You got any lava?" Sparklez asked, "Or snow?" Fia scratched her head, rolling her eyes. "I don't think I've even got the chance to do that," Fia sighed a small smile on her face. Sparklez scrambled out the hole he had dug and quickly covered it. "Well I'll go find some if you stay guard here," Sparklez said, turning to leave.

"I saw some snow near here," Fia said quickly.

"Go get that snow, while I fetch some lava," Sparklez nodded, "Then well set this prank into play."

**Well this is part 1 of pranks and mining, so hopefully you don't finish all the Cookies before part 2 is completed.**


	5. Journal Entry 2

_Railways_

_10/07/2014_

There has been some improvement on many of the sighs around the home atop a mountain. As already aware there were once wooden stairs leading up to it, however we also discover something much like a train station, suggest that horses and foot weren't there only means of travel and the plans created by Jericho Tucker, before Captain J M Sparklez, joined were'n't complete imagination. However we don't think we will discover anything in the railways, but once at least one of the other dig sites are complete then we may send team in.

At the other sites we had originally started with, nothing new has been uncovered yet, but from the documents of this place there is still more to discover. Even so at our new site we have discovered some obsidian in a rectangular shape along with some quartz shard in the area as well birch wood, which wasn't very common here original, until Captain J M Sparklez and another new person named Nade Optic, who join the people on this island, began to heavily plant them. This is tilting the scales further towards Captain J M Sparklez being involved with this building, with either living here or building it for the god of neutrality, Ianite.

Sadly, I think the researchers may beat us to prove what was here, unless they want to move onto another site before we discover anything as the search through the books and documents in the priest's house (or what's left of the only really standing building on the island).

* * *

**Yes i know "Where's part 2 of the previous Chapter" It's on its way i promise, but the Journal entry mentions things that I ****_don't_**** think I've gone into detail enough in part 2.**

**DJ, I do the exact same. I watch Sparklez livestream the later watch Syndicates youtube upload of his stream, but while Sparklez is away I'll be watching Syndicates livestream.**

**Enjoy the Cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Pranks and Mining part 2

Eventually the prank was set. Boris was hidden, snow used to act as if he was killed and lava to further the point and the glass cage not repaired. However very abruptly Fia and Sparklez now went on their mining trip, the reason being was that Tucker had given chase after the pair because Sparklez accidently turned on his talker on, letting Sonja's boyfriend know what Sparklez had done with help Fia.

Sparklez, found a cave for the duo to mine in and Fia followed.

"Tucker, do you give up now?" Fia asked into her own talker.

"Well I've lost the pair of you after you went past Constantine's grave," Tucker voice exclaimed. Sparklez grinned with triumph. "You better not of actually killed Boris," Tucker continued.

"I didn't, he's just hidden in the ground," Sparklez replied honestly.

"Oi, use your own talker," Fia growled. Sparklez playful punched her with the carrot he was about to eat.

"I believe you," Tucker doubtfully said. The talker the crackled to signify he had gone.

Fia let out a deep yawnful sigh.

"Time to mine," Sparklez laughed. Fia smiled at the champion of Ianite, before digging through her bag for some food. There was a clunk and Fia looked at cause of the noise.

"Sparklez I'm not a Charity case," Fia whined as she looked at the stone pick Sparklez had dropped beside her.

"No it's not charity," Sparklez face was animated with a wicked smile, "It's so you're in my debt."

"Wait…" Fia began, but Sparklez just vanish into the cave.

* * *

There was little in the cave, just stone after stone after coal. Fia had managed to beat Sparklez to some iron, which was only just enough for a pair of iron boots. Instead she sat in the cave listening into the conversation between Tucker and another new guy (Fia had thankfully managed to disappear on this mining trip before he had arrived) named Nade. Once the iron had smelted she crafted it into an Iron pick and began to set her search for either diamonds or redstone, which from listening to the conversation she knew she may need for creating her own railway.

Fia had collected a fair amount of redstone, however not one diamond when Sparklez reappeared.

"What you find?" Fia asked him.

"Some diamonds," Sparklez laughed.

"I hope the God's curse you," Fia complained as she threw a lump of redstone at him. Sparklez just laughed as he used the crafting table to make himself a diamond pick.

Fia packed away the furnaces and other items, while Sparklez created his new pickaxe.

"Sparklez, Fia, want to join in creating a railway," buzzed the voice of Tucker.

"You think you can trust us?" Fia questioned. Sparklez snorted. "Mostly," Tucker said, "I cleared up the lava and she most likely going to blame Modestep anyways."

"Tucker, how could you?" Sparklez said in annoyance, "You ruined our prank."

"Sorry," mumbled Tucker then adding clearly, "Anyways Railway?"

"Fine, can I have the coordinates?" Sparklez asked.

"I… I don't know them," Stuttered Tucker, "I'll go find them."

Fia let out a drowsy laugh, as the Talker crackled off.

"Now we wait," Sparklez sighed. Fia nodded as she sat down against the cold wall and yawned. "Still tired, hey," Sparklez smiled as he too sat down.

"I spent my night gathering stone," Fia grumpled. Sparklez took off his jacket and wrapped it around Fia's shoulders. Fia adjusted it before resting her head wearily on Sparklez shoulder. "Defiantly tired," Sparklez laughed. Fia nodded into his shoulder and quietly yawned again before dowzing off.

Sparklez also couldn't help but fall asleep as well.

* * *

"I found the coordinates!"

Sparklez jumped, which resulted in Fia been violently awoken by his shoulders sudden movement. Fia growled numerous curses under her breath, while Sparklez noted the coordinates down, before pulling a map out his bag.

During this Fia got back onto her feet then slung her bag over her shoulder. She then picked up her talker and stuffed it into her pocket.

Sparklez grinned at her, his pick in hand. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fia smiled. Sparklez began to mine in the direction Tucker's coordinates had given them, Fia collecting the ores Sparklez left behind.

* * *

Sonja shrieked. Fia stared at the girl in an orange Fox hoodie, whose brown hair was everywhere. Her face was red in anger at the pair that had recently returned to the village, gathered outside Tucker's house. Even though Sonja was furious with Fia and Sparklez, Fia struggled to hold back her laughter. Sparklez however kept a straight face throughout Sonja's fury.

Eventually Tucker lead his girlfriend away, he glared at the duo.

"Best prank ever!" Sparklez laughed once Tucker and Sonja had left. Fia shook her head. "What?" Sparklez asked.

"Just watch your back, Sparklez," Fia smirked as she headed to leave.

"Wait I don't understand!" Sparklez cried after Fia. Fia just chuckled as she raced down Tuckers staircase.

**Ok sorry this took a while, but i was working on the Story trilogy. If you guys want to read more of my work go read Story Trilogy: Ending, but if not enjoy the waits, which i regret making.**

**Plus there is a part in this chapter I'm being mean to act since some here will either hate it or want it, I promise there isn't anything developing in that it's just there to fit in later on with the world of Mianite "Even your closests friends will try and stop you".**

**see you later and add some Cookies to your Cookie collections :D**


	7. Up to something

"Dianite, where is she?" Mainite roared. A poof of red smoke appeared in the hidden room beyond man's imagination.

The god of evil and chaos looked at his white eyed brother, cocking his head to one side.

"What do you talk of brother mine?" Dianite asked his black eyes unblinking.

"Don't act so stupid!" Mianite growled, "Ianite is gone."

"Well, last I saw of her, she was in a prison about almost twenty years ago," Dianite shrugged.

"And she's vanished from there," Mainite glared at his brother, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, just like my useless champion does nothing," Dianite turned away from his brother.

"Dianite don't you dare walk away!"

"Sorry brother, but if you must find our dear sister, that is so long lost in the eyes of mortals, then get that pathetic say so follower to find her," Dianite said darkly, turning his head slightly, "I want nothing to do with a pathetic goddess."

Dianite vanished from the room. Mianite's eyes remained in a glare, but he was confused. His brother had almost said something useful, but why.

**A short god chapter for you all as well. I should of mention Ianite has had a change of gender (I think Ianite is still confused about things) as now what i did call he is now she and it looks as if Dianite is up to something. see you next chapter and don't forget there was cookies in Pranks and Mining Part 2 for you all.**


	8. War begins

"Thomas stop this!" Fia barked as Tom began to create the TNT.

"He stole my diamonds," Tom growled. Fia slapped herself annoyed for she could have been doing something useful rather than trying to stop Tom attacking one of their fellow Dianite worshippers.

"Look, Tom if it bothers you so much, go mining, we don't want to cause a war especially Nade who is one of our own," Fia sighed as she sat on one of Tom's chest purposely aware that he would need to get something out of it. Tom glared at the red-haired girl, TNT in hand. "You're turning soft," he said, "I shouldn't of let you stay and spend time around Sparklez."

"If I wasn't stuck in debt to him, I would shot him in the back," Fia uttered, "You've most likely have already scared him with that piece of TNT in the middle of his store."

Tom blinked in confusion. "You left your talker on after you told me you had returned," Fia pointed out. Tom nodded. "Well can you move," Tom asked politely. Fia shook her head, trying to hide her shock of Tom sudden change of tone. Tom switched back to how he was acting earlier and punched Fia. She quickly got out the way not wanting to lose the few items she had on her person.

Tom swung open the chest lid and withdrew the flint and steel, grinning.

"How about this," Fia suggested without much thought, "go blow up Mianite's temple, then Nade's place."

"That's brilliant," Tom cried happily, he kissed Fia roughly on the check, "let's see what that God can do to me."

Tom raced out his house, the doors slamming shut behind him as he skipped across his upside down bridge. Fia slowly followed realisation on her face as she set of the pressure plates to open the door. She stepped out the Tom's home, jolting as the doors snapped shut behind her.

"I've just caused a war, haven't I?" she whispered to herself.

**I probably skipped some details and i did want to write more, but i think chapter might make you lot happier than having none (There's a lot of you O.o) and thanks for the follows and reviews people.**

**Everyone gets a Cookie (::).**


	9. Journal Entry 3

_Temple?_

_21/09/2014_

Soil samples have revealed high levels of gunpowder atop the peak between the home atop the hill and Tom Syndicate Cassel's mountain home. That proves that the home of Jericho Tucker was a top the mountain, as sources have revealed evidence of the previous Mianite temple being near his home and of course been blown up, which created a long war till the... suggested conditions of a surrender from the side of Mianite, to create peace as the war was making the goddess of neutrality, Ianite, ill (to me these gods are load of hokum).

Sadly, it seems one of our sites, though revealing things of interest, such as number of obsidian chambers, that are yet be entered, is no relation to any of the people of this land that have been mentioned to the books in the home priests (the list of names so far are: Tom syndicate Cassel, Jericho Tucker, Captain J M Sparklez, Nade Shot, Sonja Firefox, Dec the priest, Champ Wan and some mentions of about four or five people titled wizards), but I think there must be more people than have been mention, which I might take a little team out to continue searching of the site, during the evenings.

Should also add that I think some of my fellow archaeologists are going insane as some mention seeing a large white temple opposite where we've discover Jericho Tuckers home to be. I for certain see nothing there, but with that idea going through the minds of many, I think they might head to the nether to find the temple of Dianite. Yeah, I work with so many idiots.

**Wondering how many will catch onto the temple thing, or will you think me insane?**

**Have another Cookie (::)**


	10. To end a war and leave

The war Tom had started, continued, but not against Nade's or his fellow followers of Dianite, but the others those that sided with Mianite and unseen Ianite. Tom had taken to the far edge desert, and moved into Nade and Hector's hidden base.

Under orders, Fia was forced to move from her home as well, but Tom had little trust in her after he heard her talking to Sparklez once the war had begun. The number of time she was threatened by champion of Dianite was ridiculous, but yet she stilled followed.

"Fia," Nade smiled as he exited the cave network he had hidden his base in.

"Afternoon Nade," Fia said politely as she double checked her talker wasn't linked into signal their enemy used. Nade looked at her suspiciously. "Talking to Sparklez again?" he asked.

"No, I talked to the Modestep's and they were trying to get me to help them kill him," Fia stated.

"Then why didn't you join them, unloyal hoe?" Tom said bitterly as he joined the pair.

"I'm in his debt, that's why!" Fia snapped, "And if I was unloyal would you think you'd still be in this location or even by now you might have been blown up by the chests they set up that I told you they had done." Fia turned away from the duo, tears bubbling in her eyes. "I'm going to steal some stuff of Tucker and Sonja, maybe even ruin their traps," Fia growled, before racing into desert. Tom shrugged and watched the red-head leave.

* * *

Fia stood at the edge of the retracted path into the new home of Sonja, which she created after the appearance of the Mianite temple. She stared at lava the boiled and threatened to burn her, while Sonja, Tucker watched her through the bars of their iron door.

"God Damn it!" Tucker cursed, "Will we ever kill any of you!"

"We have number of scars from your attacks against us," Fia said as she searched through her pocket for an enderpearl.

"Do you want to see my legs, my arms, my chest," Tucker stated, "Do you want to see how few diamonds we have because of you lot!" Fia shock her head. "You could surrender," She offered, "Make a treaty."

"Do you think we would do that, you evil…" Sonja began to say. Fia throw her enderpearl at door, her hand tight on the dimond sword she had won of Sonja not long after the waterfall prank on Tucker's home. At the moment it broke she was teleported and swiftly, the blade of the sword was struck through the bars of the iron door. Sonja gulped in shock. Fia grinned wickedly. She let go of the weapon and flicked the lever to both open the door and de-set the trap. As the door swung open Sparklez was the first to move against her. She didn't take the diamond, but instead withdrew an enchanted iron sword. She dodged his attack ad went after the Mianite followers.

Sonja was heading for the deeper underground area of her home, which Tom had discovered earlier on in the week, but before she had even got far into the room with a random pole in the far corner of it, Fia tripped the fox-dressed girl. Sonja rolled to try and escape, but found the point of the sword at her throat.

"Surrender or she dies," Fia warned loudly.

"Fi?" Sparklez whispered.

"Or she dies!" Fia hissed.

"Why has mercy?" Tucker asked as he returned into room. He held onto his own blade. "Not mercy," Fia answered, "I'm just sick of this war, this war that I let happen."

"You?" Sparklez questioned uncertainly.

"When Tom went to blow up Nade's and the temple Tucker created, I was there and I gave him the idea to start this war, which only will end in bloodshed," Fia said. She stepped away from Sonja, who dragged herself over to her boyfriend. "You want peace," Sparklez said doubtfully.

"Well do you want to be dead?" Fia asked, before her expression went trance like, "Do you want Ianite to die?"

"Wait, what?"

"I want to surrender," Sonja butted in.

* * *

Tom was overjoyed as his enemy's finally surrendered, to him. Fia however turned and left the group returning to her undamaged home.

She went into the cold and dark basement of it and fetched the resources she had left there, which thankful was mainly wood and wool. She also grabbed a chest, before leaving her home.

Fia went to the coast, where she had first came to this land, there she placed the chest and filled it with the wood and wool she had. She then drank a speed potion, with only ender pearls and a sword on her and went to collect some of her stuff hidden on the other side of the dessert.

* * *

The sun was setting as Fia returned to her wood filled chest. She had only collected food and some resources, such as diamond and gold. She then began to switch out her items for the wood in her chest and began to build in the water.

She carefully placed each block of wood, to keep the structure hole free and light, she knew what she was building and the others won't know till she had left. However as she placed the masses on the structure she had built, she noticed the lights in Sparklez home go out. Fia froze for a moment, the boat beneath her feet bobbing up and down on the water. "He won't have notice," Fia said to herself as she leapt of the boat and into the shallow water of the coast line.

She began to switch wood for wool, when she realise she was being watched. She looked up and noticed a death marked shadow fleeing from her, while something more solid came closer to her location. Ignoring the shadow, Fia looked at the other human coming towards her.

"Sparklez?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"What you doing?" asked the easily distinguished voice of Sparklez.

"Leaving," Fia replied, knowing it was impossible to lie with a sail-less boat behind her.

"Why?" Sparklez as he stepped closer to her.

"Because… I don't belong here, I never did," Fia stated, "I just… I just need to leave, before I let another war happen on my watch."

"Is there anything anyone can say to stop you?" Sparklez asked, his face suggest his thoughts was on something else.

"No," Fia answered as she got back on the boat, "but you could help with the sails." Sparklez smiled and with nodded he joined her on the boat and quickly began to help her with the sails.

Once done, Fia handed Sparklez her Talker and as the sun rised the red-haired girl left, before anyone else know.

**No this isn't the end of the story, just i feel Fia needs to leave the group for some time.**

**answer to some reviews:**

**NickDaGamer1998 If you want to I don't mind.**

**Guest: Thank you**

**see you next few days with either a god or archaeologist chapter.**


	11. Taking a heart off sleeves

Dianite grinned at the weak goddess, her heart in his hands.

"You better protect this well, Furia," he ordered the ember coloured creature that stood a distance away from the two immortals. Dianite handed the heart to the creature. "Of course, my lord," Furia bowed, "It will be in the belly of the beast."

"Good, now leave!" Excepting the order, Furia vanished.

Dianite then created a new prison around the goddess and also turned to leave.

"Why did you free me?" she asked weakly. Dianite froze. "I have my reasons," he said with little confidence.

"You aren't trying to take brothers throne?"

"I have no need to answer you, Ianite," Dianite spat, turning to face the goddess.

"No," she shook her head, "But you know you're weak. You know your own child doubts you, as well as the other followers."

"Thomas does not," Dianite replied closing his eyes, "And we aren't meant to mention that." Ianite took a deep sigh. "I know," she whispered, then adding more clearly, "But the green man will be always willing to protect and help his friends over you."

"You are wrong!" Dianite snapped, "Just as you are weak. Your pirates that worship you will not be able to save you."

Ianite pulled herself to the far corner of her enclosure away from her younger brother's fury.

"If you try and communicate with the mortals, Ianarea will be destroyed," Dianite said, slightly calmer. He then turned away to make his leave and in whisper, "I need Death to test all the followers loyalty to their gods, especially my own." So the god of Evil, vanished leaving his new prisoner heartless and alone.

**I said this would be out soon-ish. Basically Ianite causes Dianite mistrust in his followers, resulting in the introduction of Death to test them during the time the purges begin.**

**See you soon and have some Cookies (::)**


End file.
